Teacher's Pet
by Gods of Time
Summary: Duo goes to an all kitsue school and gets detention with a new teacher! 1x2 one shot


-1We don't own GW but enjoy

Teacher's Pet:

Duo sighed as he stepped into the classroom, his large white fox ears pinned back against his head in irritation. Great another year with the other Kitsunes. This would be his last years, finally a senior and then he would be out of here. He grinned baring his sharp teeth and made his way to the back of the room and sat down in his set, putting his book on his desk and waited for the teacher to arrive.

"Class. There has been a change in the staff and you will be taught by our new Teacher. Mr. Yuy." The Female teacher they where meant to have said at the front of the class. The school was large and the students were out of control. That was the reason Mr. Yuy had been hired. He was young but strict and he got the job done quickly and efficiently. The class went quiet when the teacher with cold blue eyes entered the room without a word.

Duo eyed the teacher and smirked. "Oh look Duo you're type." Duo's eyes widened and he growled at the boy sitting next to him. "Shut it Wufei." He snapped.

"He looks controlling" Wufei purred in Duo's ear.

Duo turned to ignore Wufei and waited for the teacher to start doing his job. His white puffy tail twitching in irritation.

"I'm am Mr. Yuy" The treasure's voice came out in an almost irritated growl as the other teacher fled. "You will learn Math and you will do your home work. You do not want to waist my time. Due tomorrow, pages 5-18 all of it" He set his bag on his desk and moved around to sit in his chair. "Start"

"Hay, you have to teach this stuff to us, we're not all fucking geniuses like you." Duo said

"I want to see what you can do" Mr. Yuy said calmly and it was followed by one word. "detention"

"What!" Duo snapped.

"Tomorrow too" Mr. Yuy said as he pulled out a book. Duo growled and pulled out his paper and started working on it. Half an hour later and walked up to Yuy's desk the dropped the papers there glaring at the man and going back to his desk. He sat down and continued to glare at his teacher, while at the same time admiring the mans looks. The new teacher ignored the papers for about five minuets before a put down his book and lifted the papers. Duo folded his arms and watched the teacher, wanting to say something but not wanting to get another detention on top of his other two already.

"Mr. Maxwell will be teaching tomorrow's class." He set the papers down and returned to his book.

"WHAT!!!" Duo snapped again. "That's not my job, it's yours." Duo said.

" that's three" Mr. Yuy said in his usual cold voice not looking up from his book.

Duo glared. 'Might as well go for the whole week.' He thought. "What are they paying you for to sit back and read your book and give out detentions?" Duo asked, the class snickered around him.

"Four" Mr. Yuy said turning the page.

"The next one goes to the whole class. Choose your words carefully. Mr. Maxwell"

The class turned to glared at Duo. Duo sighed and put his head on the table, choosing not to look at the man any more. He didn't know when he fell asleep.

"Mr. Maxwell..." A cold voice whispered in his ear. Duo swatted at it and turned his head.

"Five. Class ended five minuets ago..." Mr. Yuy did not even flinch as he kneeled beside Duo.

Duo sat up. "Five minutes ago." Duo groaned. "Why didn't you wake me up." He said glaring at the teacher,

"I tried" Mr. Yuy got to his feet.

"Like hell you did." Duo sighed and continued to sit there.

"Would you have prefer I do something like this?" Mr. Yuy leaned in his hot breath caressing Duo's ear and neck as a hand wrapped around him from behind.

"Um...I don't think..." Duo tried to speak but was at a lost for words.

"Five days" Mr. Yuy leaned in and nibbled on his neck. "I'll see you after school Mr. Maxwell" Yuy purred and walked away to the other side of the empty classroom.

"Does that include today or can I leave?" Duo asked not looking at the teacher.

"Today" Yuy said closing one of the blinds so the sun would not shine in his eyes.

"Okay." Duo got out and continued to sit there. "So what do you want me to do. Just sit here and look pretty?" Duo asked.

"Your smart Maxwell." He said and sat on his desk. "What is your problem?"

"That's easy. I'm board." Duo said bluntly.

"Your mouth." Yuy nodded and went back to Duo. "Do I have to close it?"

Duo looked up at Heero with wide eyes. "Um...I've had people tell me to shut up, but for some reason I don't think that's what you have in mind." Duo said swallowing hard.

Yuy's hands gripped the edges of the desk and he leaned closer. "If that is what you want..." He said and licked Duo's lips.

Duo's ears pinned back and his eyes widened. "Um, I don't think your allowed to do that." Duo said swallowing hard, his eyes on Heero's lips. His tail twitched behind him and his pants felt that much tighter.

"You mean this?" Yuy said and licked Duo's lips again. his tongue slipped into Duo's mouth running along Duo's before he pulled back.

"Yeah." Duo said lamely, his heart pounding. He wrapped his tail around his waste to hide the proof that he liked what was happening. "I think...you should go back to your desk." Duo said.

"Hn" He pulled back only to pull Duo out of his chair and pressed against him.

Duo's eyes widened again and he starred at Mr. Yuy. "Um...umumum.." He mumbled not able to think right. He tried to pull away from the older man.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Yuy released him and went back to his desk.. Duo grabbed his bag and left without another word. Once around the corner he stopped and let his shoulders drop. He tried to think of things to make his body calm down before he left for home.

"We are all ears Mr. Maxwell" Yuy said as he walked into class late the next day.

"You were serious?" Duo asked, looking shocked.

"Just show the class pages 5 and 6 Mr. Maxwell" Mr. Yuy said sitting on his desk.

"What if I refuse?' Duo asked crossing his arms over his chest.

"Seven" Was the only word that escaped Heero Yuy's lips.

"What happen to six?" Duo mumbled going to the front of the class to teach.

"I skipped it" Heero answered calmly. "Chang, put the playboy on my desk and see me after school." Duo smirked at Wufei who was completely red in the face. Wufei made his way to the front and Duo laughed quietly.

"7 and 8 Mr. Change." Heero watched him. "as soon as Maxwell is done."

Duo made quick work of his pages, getting the class to understand quickly, then went back to his seat. Wufei came to the front of the class and started, but Duo focused on his teacher rather then the black haired boy.

"Very good Mr. Chang" Heero said when he finished. He spent the rest of the class going over pages 9 and 10 and ended at the precise moment the bell rang. Both Duo and Wufei stayed in their seats.

Duo was happy that Wufei was there because he knew Yuy wouldn't dare do anything in front of another student. 'Would he...' Duo thought second guessing himself.

"Not very good material for math Chang" Heero had his felt up on the desk and flipping through the playboy

"Sorry sir." Wufei said looking sheepish.

"Unless you apply the angles and curves" He said tilting his head to the side.

"What?" Wufei said unable to believe his teacher just said that. Duo's eyes widened in shock.

"Here" Heero walked up to them and placed the book opened to a page of a women where her arms formed a triangle around her head. He traced a finger over her arm. "angles" it then slipped down her side. "and curves" He left the book there "Just don't get caught"

"So can I leave now." Wufei asked.

"Hai" Heero nodded and sat on a deck in front of Duo. Wufei left closing the door behind him. Duo looked up at Heero his ears pinned back in a guilty manner.

"Hn?" Heero grunted crossing his arms.

"Nothing?" Duo said still looking at Heero, his tail across his lap.

"That is a tempting nothing" Heero purred reaching under the tail and running ghostly fingers over Duo's crotch. Duo leaned into the teacher closing his eyes and moaning slightly. his hands gripped the desk. He realized what he was doing and leaned back looking at the teacher. He tried to get out of his chair but ended up on the floor on his back. Heero lowered himself onto Duo rubbing against him as he kissed his lips deeply.

Duo kissed him back for a moment then tried to get away again. "We can't do this, it's wrong." Duo cried out, trying to get out from under the older man.

"Why? How old do you think I am?" Heero asked and rubbed his hips into the boy beneath him.

Duo moaned out melting under Heero. "Doesn't matter how old you are." Duo said. "I'm not 18." Duo said, clawing at the ground, trying to get out from under Heero but failing.

"I am" Heero said. "How long?" His voice very husky as he kissed along Duo's neck.

"You're only 18!" Duo practically cried out.

"Hai" a hand slipped up Duo's shirt and circled his nipple.

Duo arched his back and moaned. "But you're still my teacher." Duo managed to get out, his eyes closed.

"So let me teach you" Heero's hand reached down and unzipped Duo's pants. "No boxers?"

"I..." Duo couldn't finish he opened his eyes to look at Heero only to moan and close them again. Heero's body left him but he made up for it by taking Duo out and deep throated him

Duo cried out in surprise. "No...we can't." Duo tried again, but didn't push at Heero or try to move. He moaned deeply. Heero sucked harder his head bobbing up and down between Duo's legs. Duo's tail wrapped around and rested on Heero's back. Duo felt himself loosing control and exploded in Heero's mouth, with a rather loud cry from his parted lips. Heero licked clean what he was unable to swallow. Duo rolled onto his stomach and sat up, tucking himself back into his pants and zipping them up. He went to stand up.

"I'm want more" Heero stood and pressed his hard erection firmly against Duo's ass as he nibbled on his ear a little aggressively.

Duo pulled away and tried to get away from Heero, ending up backed against the wall. "Mr. Yuy we can't, I'll get in trouble." Duo growled.

"Heero" Heero said pressing against him and lifting his so the he had to wrap his arms and legs around him to keep from falling. Duo latched onto Heero to keep himself from falling. And smirked at Heero. In this position it would be hard for Heero to get his pants off. And Duo wasn't about to assist his teacher. Heero slipped a finger into the hole in Duo's pants that his tail pooped out. He kissed Duo's neck as the finger caressed his entrance.

Duo tried half heartedly to pull away, his head resting on the wall, exposing his neck for Heero, while he pushed at Heero with his hands. His movement cause his to slip and he fell onto Heero's wiggling finger forcing it into the boy as far as it would go. He cried out and rested his forehead on Heero's shoulder breathing hard. His tail thrashing around almost violently. Heero moaned and added another finger and then another stretching Duo. Duo's hands tangled themselves in Heero's shirt, and Duo bit down on Heero's shoulder, not enough to cause him to bleed, just enough to keep Duo from begging. Heero moaned at the feel and pulled his hand out of Duo.

The sound of a zipper then the feel of a hard numb came to Duo as Heero's tail swayed behind him. Duo moaned into Heero's shoulder, bighting a little hard, his knuckles white in Heero's shirt. He also tightened his legs around Heero's waist. Heero dropped Duo onto his shaft and proceeded to hump him wildly lost in the feel.

Duo moaned out deeply, his hands pulling Heero's shirt open not caring about the buttons he popped off, he moved his mouth away from Heero's shoulder and started sucking on his skin over his collar bone, across his check, stopping only to moan or cry out in pleasure when Heero hit his prostate or shifted angels.

"Duo!" Heero moaned ramming harder into him until he burst coating his tunnel.

"Heero!" Duo cried out throwing his head back.

"You are mine" Heero purred kissing Duo.

"Hai." Was all Duo could manage to get out. His head resting on Heero's shoulder. his arms around Heero's neck and his eyes closed


End file.
